Twelfth Night, Continued
by MysticMeg
Summary: This play's gonna end my way...Contains ff romance. Recently rediscovered and rather viciously pruned. But still, this is in no way one of my best efforts. You have been warned!


_**A/N: During some particularly determined time-wasting, I came across this story again, having quite forgotten I'd ever posted it. Firstly, some major corrections, I don't think I even checked it at all back then. And secondly, what on Earth was I thinking? It was either a school play, or a heavily innuendo-laden RSC production (possibly both), which inspired this bout of madness. Although I've made some attempt, I don't really think this is salvageable!**_

**  
**

**Twelfth Night, Continued**

For those unfamiliar with the play, a brief summary. Viola, a young woman, has just reached Illyria. She was shipwrecked, and fears her brother drowned. 

To support herself, Viola dresses up as a boy, calling herself Cesario, and is employed in the service of Duke Orsino. Whilst in his employ, she is used as a messenger between Orsino and Olivia, the woman he loves.

But this being Shakespeare, Viola (Cesario) falls in love with Orsino, and Olivia falls in love with Cesario, aka Viola. To confuse things even more, Viola's brother Sebastian appears, alive after all. The siblings look so alike, that no-one can tell them apart. Olivia ends up marrying Sebastian. Finally all is revealed, and Orsino marries Viola.

**--- **

**Key: **

M represents Maria

O represents Olivia

V represents Viola

_Italics indicate a stage direction_

---

Act V Scene II

_Setting : Olivia's country house, evening._

_Maria, the maid, has served the final course of dinner_

O - Thank you, Maria, you may leave us.

M - Yes, my lady.

_Exit Maria  
Some moments silence_

V - Good coz, are you quite well?

O - Of course, dear Viola, nothing ails me.

V - Excepting -

O - - Excepting - I'faith I miss my husband.

_Sighs_

V - As do I. 'Tis a sad task to be parted so completely, a mere month after marriage.

O - Thou speak'st truly. Yet I find

_Takes gulp of wine_

O - It is less in my heart that I miss him than in -

V - - thy bed?

O - I will not deny it.

_Pause_

O - Marry, how goes't with the noble Duke?

V - How goes my Lord Orsino? I hardly know, he is ever in such haste - And how fares the fair Sebastian?

O - A fair performance, indeed. Neither better nor worse than I feared.

V - Feared? Thou had'st no great expectations of marriage.

O - In truth I did not. I never held high hopes of any man.

V - Any man? - But what of young Cesario?

O - Cesario - Ah, there was a well favoured youth. In words, 'tis true, I have yet to meet his match, but of his actions I know nothing.

_Sighs_

O - Cesario is no more.

V - But my lady is mistaken. Cesario is in the house as we speak.

O - He is?

V - Would you have me call him hither?

O - With all my heart.

_Exit Viola_

_A pause. Olivia gets up, paces the room distractedly, then falls back into her chair and drinks more wine._

_Enter Viola, dressed as a young man._

V - A very good evening to you, my lady.

O - Dear Cesario, it seems an age since last we met.

V - And your beauty remains unchanged.

O - Nay, I am much changed.

V - Not by this eye, madam.

O - I do not jest. I am no longer the woman I was.

_Taking her hand_

V - In my heart thy reign is unchallenged.

O - Cesario! I am married to Sebastian!

V - Aye, to my likeness. You married him, did you not, mistaking him for myself. Thus it could be said, my lady, thou art married to me.

O - But Vi -

V - - Viola is not here. And in parting, she hath bid the servants to bed. We are alone at last, sweet Olivia.

O - But what of Orsino?

V - The Duke hath no power over me. I left his service long ago.

_Stunned_

O - Do I but dream? For oft have I dreamed of this.

V - It is no dream.

O - Cesario?

V - 'Twas ever I, my lady.

O - I know it, yet -

V - - You hesitate. Did you not dream of this?

_Leans in very close_

O - Yes!

_Kisses her_

Act V Scene III

_Now it is Viola who holds back_

V - Olivia?

_Explaining herself_

O - Was it Cesario who won me against my will? Cesario who filled my thoughts, my dreams, my every vacant hour? No, Viola, 'twas thee.

_Stepping away_

V - Then may God forgive me, for I have sinned. 'Gainst my husband, my brother, and myself.

O - Gentle Viola, fear not. We are all in grievous error. Thy other and I in our marriages, -

V - - My husband in his o'er-hasty match,

O - - And you-

V - - And I -

O - - In thy love -

V - - For thee? I know it, yet I feel it not. Shall I follow my heart in this?

_Moves closer again_

O - Aye, if you would be led.

V - I would sail all the oceans for thee.

O - I would cross barefoot the burning sounds if I knew you would wait for me.

V - Always.

_Pause_

O - But I am meanwhiles here. Would you have me go, my love, only to return to thee?

V - Nay, dearest Olivia. For truly I would die.

O - Die?

V - For thou art held 'prisoned, in my heart, and releasing thee, 'twould break.

O - Ever the poet. Yet how can such words be proved, for I have no wish to go.

V - I can offer no one proof, save this,  
- I seal my love henceforth with a kiss.

_Exeunt_


End file.
